Wetter
by bountyvocca
Summary: Two shot. Chapter 2 : Ensoleille. "Terima kasih…" ucap Pauly menarik sebuah lengkungan tipis pada garis bibirnya. A Birthday Fic from us and second sub-story of 'Weather', Completed. Happy Birthday, Pauly.
1. Chauffer

Malam yang sunyi di Water Seven. Di atas sana hanya ada awan yang terlihat kelam dengan satu berlian keoranyean bulat utuh sebagai fokus lukisan Tuhan kala itu. Biasanya tak sesepi ini, apalagi di gedung megah berlabelkan 'Blue Station', rasanya kata itu tak cocok menggambarkan tempat tersebut, namun sepertinya lain kali ini. Walaupun sudah larut, seharusnya masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di stasiun kereta api laut tersebut, namun pasca Aqua Laguna dan penyerangan besar-besaran ke Enies Lobby lusa kemarin, semuanya tentu sudah tak bertenaga untuk beraktivitas lebih banyak, apalagi untuk menciptakan kehidupan di stasiun tersebut. Tak ayal, hanya bunyi nyaring kaleng kosong yang terdengar di stasiun itu, dipermainkan oleh angin malam.

Tapi ada pengecualian untuk pemuda tersebut, nampaknya pemuda itu masih bisa sedikit mengurangi kekosongan di depan stasiun dengan keberadaannya di sana. Pemuda itu memakai goggles senada dengan warna rembulan. Tak usah jauh-jauh, warna goggles yang disematkan di kepalanya itu juga senada dengan lampu taman stasiun tempatnya berdiri. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut sempat terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian baru-baru ini, faktanya banyak perban yang melilit di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Pasti hanya tinggal hitungan hari sampai mereka akan meninggalkan Water Seven..." gumamnya tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Kemudian dia melakukannya lagi, mondar-mandir tak jelas. Tak sadar juga, hanya tersisa dua batang cerutu di jasnya.

"Arrrrrrgggh..."

Pemuda itu menggeram, sembari meremas rambutnya frustasi. Entah apa yang begitu mengganggunya. Langkah mondar-mandirnya tampak semakin tak karuan.

Plok.

Hawa tak enak macam apa ini, batin pemuda itu saat inderanya merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Tenanglah Pauly... Kami akan membantumu..." ucap sebuah suara yang mengiringi tepukan di bahu pemuda ber-goggles itu.

Whuuuuuusss. Angin memberi keheningan diantara 'mereka'.

.

.

Krik krik.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Malapetaka, pikir pemuda bernama Pauly tersebut. Baru saja bahunya disentuh oleh makhluk tak jelas entah dari negara antah berantah macam apa. Sebut saja mereka Peepley Lulu dan Tilestone. Lalu apa mereka bilang tadi? Ingin membantunya ? Oke, saatnya mati.

Terang saja aku menantinya,

Terang saja aku mendambanya...

* * *

**Bebobobo** feat. **Thepoetry **present

**Wetter** (Weather)

Two Shot © **bountyvocca** **. **Chapter 1 : _Chauffer_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer** : Echiiro Oda

Theme song '_Begitu Indah _' – Gaby (Idol)

* * *

**Setting**

Time : Sebelum dimulainya pembuatan Thousand Sunny

Place : Water Seven

* * *

Dengan wajah kusut tak berujung, Pauly berjongkok memandangi kedua orang temannya yang sibuk menulis dan berkutat dengan sebuah notes kecil. Apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi? Dia sudah lelah menyampaikan dari cara terkasar sampai terhalus untuk menolak bantuan mereka dan terpaksa dia malah harus menunggu hampir satu jam untuk menerima bantuan mereka. Muka ahli pemasang tiang kapal Dok 1 Galley-La Company ini mulai sampai batas terkusutnya.

"Akan kubunuh mereka..." serapahnya pelan.

Criiiiiingggggg.

Sebuah lampu baru dinyalakan dalam otak pemuda ber-goggles tersebut. Satu detik, dua detik... Sepuluh detik...

Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat bodoh.

"Hei, memang mereka tahu masalahku?" ucapnya frustasi, merasa tak habis pikir betapa terlambatnya pemahaman itu datang.

"Taraaaaaaaattttt... Selesai...!" Mereka, dua orang bernama Peepley Lulu dan Tilestone, sumber kefrustasian baru bagi Pauly, kini berpose layaknya superhero bertopeng di depan Pauly. "Apanya yang selesai, hah !" teriak Pauly geram. "Tentu saja, informasi yang sudah kami kumpulkan ini..." ucap Lulu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan notesnya penuh kebanggan. Pauly memutar bola matanya kesal. Cih, aku harap notes itu akan terbawa angin, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lalu kalian mau bantu apa sebenarnya? Memangnya kalian tahu kalau aku punya masalah?" ucap Pauly sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Eits, tentu saja kami tahu..." balas Lulu kalem.

"Kami juga sudah menamai rencana bantuan ini." sambung Tilestone, kelihatan benar-benar kompak dengan Lulu. "Namanya adalah rencana 'Kencan Dengan Nona Navigator Sebelum Ia Pergi Dari Water Seven'. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah berpikir untuk menambahkan kata 'romantis' di judulnya, tapi mungkin akan kedengaran terlalu panjang..."

Dooooooooong.

Pauly hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi cengok dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Tilestone.

"APA MAKSUDNYA?" Hanya itu yang sanggup pemuda ber-goggles itu katakan, setelah terlepas dari ke-'cengok'annya.

"Hei, tenanglah Pauly..." kata Lulu sembari menahan amukan Pauly.

"Tenanglah. Sebagai rekanmu kami sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik kok. Lagipula hentikan warna merah yang makin mendidih di wajahmu itu..."

Cukup sudah, kata-kata Tilestone sudah menusuk pimpinan tukang kayu itu untuk tak bisa mengelak lagi. Toh, memang itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya dari tadi. Hanya saja sebutan 'kencan' yang digunakan kedua manusia antah berantah yang mengaku bisa membantunya itu, sangat tidak bisa ia terima. Ia tak bermaksud sampai menjurus kesana. Sungguh. Atau... Mungkin.

Entah kenapa dia hanya tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan nona centil tersebut.

"Sudahlah, mari kita duduk tenang dan kita susun rencana yang matang..." sergah Tilestone yang tampaknya tidak begitu ambil pusing akan reaksi Pauly. Untuk sejenak Pauly memelototinya gusar, namun setelah pemuda ber-goggles itu berpikir dengan menghiraukan kegusarannya, rasanya rencana kedua rekannya itu patut mendapat pertimbangan...

Walau masih ada yang terkesan malu, akhirnya semua menurut dan duduk di bawah lampu taman stasiun yang mulai remang-remang.

"Kami telah mendapat segala informasi tentang gadis tersebut..." ujar Lulu sembari mulai membaca notes yang dibawanya dari tadi dengan serius. Oh Tuhan, untunglah kau tak mengabulkan keinginanku tadi... ujar Pauly dalam hati.

Whuuuuuuuuuuusssss.

"EKHH?"

Kali ini Pauly tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget luar biasanya saat menyaksikan notes itu terbang tertiup angin.

Maaf, rupanya Tuhan baru mengabulkan keinginannya beberapa menit lalu sekarang.

"Wah gawat, Lulu. Bagaimana bisa terbawa angin seperti itu..." ujar Tilestone sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah, mungkin sudah takdir..." Lulu hanya memandangi notes-nya yang sudah terbang jauh sembari membenarkan poninya yang mencuat.

"KALIAN NIAT MEMBANTU TIDAK SIH ?"

Sebuah teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut Pauly. Apakah tak ada secuil pun harapan yang bisa diandalkan kepada dua orang aneh satu rekan di Dok Satu-nya ini?

"Ya sudahlah, itu hanya notes bon kayu tak penting..." kata Tilestone setelah notes itu hilang dari pandangan.

Oke, Pauly masih punya kesabaran untuk tidak menyeret mereka dan membuangnya ke laut.

"Sebenarnya hanya satu informasi yang kami punya..." gumam Lulu sembari tetap melayangkan pandangan menerawang ke angkasa.

"Apa?" Pauly berujar tak minat.

"Kami tahu kalau tanggal penting yang kau tunggu-tunggu akan segera tiba..." Entah kenapa Lulu sedikit memberi kesan horor pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Tanggal penting?"

"Ya, 8 Juli... Hari ulang tahunmu..." ucap Lulu penuh dramatisasi sambil menatap langsung mata Pauly.

BLETAAAAAAK

"Apa pentingnya informasi yang bahkan aku sudah tahu dengan jalannya rencana ini !"

Sudah tak sabar, Pauly langsung menghajar mereka berdua.

"Tapi maksud kami, kami ingin memberitahukan tanggal yang lebih penting sebelum tanggal tersebut..." Tilestone masih menyempatkan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya di sela-sela pukulan ganas Pauly.

"Tanggal penting apa lagi, hah ?"

Pauly yakin bahwa dirinya sudah malas mendengar semua kekonyolan mereka.

"Besok… Ya, besok. Adalah tanggal 3 Juli…" ujar Tilestone, nampak penuh perasaan saat mengatakannya.

Demi Tuhan, semua orang pun tahu kalau besok adalah tanggal 3 Juli. Sudahlah… Lebih baik mereka mati saja sekarang… batin Pauly penuh kefrustasian.

"…dan itu adalah hari ulang tahun Nona Navigator…" tutup Lulu kalem.

Glek. Itu baru namanya informasi.

* * *

"Selesai…"

Pauly memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin sejenak.

Dipandangi dirinya yang nampak 'jauh' berbeda dari biasanya. Dari atas, masih ada goggles oranye yang senantiasa tersemat di kepalanya. Namun kini dia mengenakan kaos yang lebih terlihat rapi dengan balutan jaket hitam menawan. Jaket dengan aksen mawar putih di dadanya dan untaian rantai di bahunya sungguh membuatnya terlihat elegan. Tak lupa juga tetap ada angka '1' yang tercetak di punggung jaket. Celana jins nya juga kini tak terlihat kusut seperti biasanya. Walau masih terlihat perban mencolok yang melilit di dada dan pipi kirinya, secara keseluruhan satu kata sudah cukup menggambarkan penampilan Pauly, tampan.

Pauly membalikkan badannya memandang kedua temannya.

"HUWOOOOOOOOGHHHH.."

Lulu dan Tilestone terkejut bukan main seperti ekspresi mereka saat tidak percaya mengetahui Lucci, Kaku, Califa dan Blueno yang telah mencoba melakukan pembunuhan pada Iceburg saat di Rocketman.

"Kenapa kalian memasang raut wajah terkejut seperti itu?"

Teriak Pauly tak jauh beda saat menanggapi keterkejutan mereka mendengar pengakuan tentang kebohongan Lucci dan kawan-kawan. "Kau keren sekali !", mereka langsung mengacungkan jempol mereka.

Mau tak mau semburat merah tipis mencoret kedua pipi sang ahli pemasangan tiang ini. "Tak salah, kami iseng membelikanmu setelan baju itu saat kami berjalan-jalan di San Faldo, kota karnaval. Sebenarnya ini untuk kado ulang tahunmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah memerlukannya sekarang..." ujar Lulu membetulkan poninya yang mencuat, lagi. Pauly hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah sudahlah, kalian tahu seharusnya aku mengatur pegawai masing-masing dok untuk memperbaiki kerusakan kota pasca Aqua Laguna hari ini.." ujarnya sekedar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang membuatnya merasa salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu ayo selesaikan itu terlebih dahulu, baru nanti kami susun rencana untuk mengatur 'kencan' mu…" kata Lulu sambil mempersiapkan perlengkapan tukang kayunya. "Baiklah, kita beraksi !" Tilestone berteriak dengan semangat. Sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajah Pauly. Akhirnya ketiga pegawai dok 1 itupun mengumpulkan seluruh pegawai dok untuk memperbaiki kota Water Seven.

"Minggir!"

"Apa itu? Itu Pauly dari dok pertama! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" ujar salah satu kakek tua di pinggir sungai. Rupanya rombongan pekerja dok dari Galley-La menyita perhatian seluruh penduduk kota, terutama dengan keberadaan Pauly.

"Minggir ! Kalian mengganggu saja!", Pauly mulai tak suka dengan fansnya yang mulai bertambah gila kali ini. Memang apa yang dipikirkan wanita muda sampai tua itu yang makin banyak saja jumlahnya kini untuk mengejarnya.

"Fans Pauly rasanya tak ada matinya ya… Ckck." kata Lulu berdeham pelan. "Hha, Pauly memang tak ada duanya…" ucap Tilestone iseng menanggapi perkataan Lulu.

Pauly tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan kumpulan fansnya itu. Pemuda tersebut menunjuk deretan rumah yang rusak di salah satu sisi sungai, lalu memalingkan wajahnya memandang pegawai dok tiga di belakangnya.

"Tugas kalian memperbaiki bagian ini, dok tiga!"

Komando pertama langsung dilontarkan Pauly dengan tegas.

"Siap!"

"Lalu, tugas dok lima memperbaiki rumah-rumah di samping gudang kapal !"

"Siap !"

"Sekarang semua mulai bekerja!"

"Baik!"

"Jangan lupa! Aku ingin kalian selesai memperbaiki kota bawah dengan jadwal harian dalam waktu sebulan!"

"Siap !"

Kehebatan pimpinan tukang kayu Galley-La Company—yang dalam sekejap telah dapat mengatur semua pegawai untuk bekerja memperbaiki kota— memang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Hebat, untung ada Galley-La Company…" Semua warga berujar senang mendapat bantuan perbaikan secepat ini.

"Oi, oi, Pauly, lebih baik kita ambil stok kayu terlebih dahulu di kantor Galley-La…" seru salah satu rekan pegawai dok 6. Terlihat Pauly sejenak sedikit menimbang saran itu, "Baiklah. Lulu, Tilestone, dok 6 dan dok 7 ikut aku ke belakang penyimpanan kayu di kantor Galley-La sekarang!" seru Pauly lantang. "Ough !" semua kini siap mengikuti Pauly ke kantor Galley-La seperti seruannya. "Hei, Pauly!" panggil Lulu mencoba menyamai langkah Pauly. "Aku dengar kru Topi Jerami ada disana semua lho…" bisik Lulu menggoda. "Nona Navigator pasti juga ada ya…" ucap Tilestone sambil mengelus dagunya, entah bagaimana sudah berada di samping sisi lain Pauly. Rasanya Pauly tak terlalu ingin menanggapi godaan kedua temannya tersebut. Namun mau tak mau jantungnya mulai berdegup aneh, bingung juga, apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti dengan nona centil tersebut. Perjalanan menuju kantor Galley-La harusnya lebih panjang dari yang ia duga, tapi sepertinya pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul di otaknya mempercepat perjalanan itu. Setibanya di tempat tujuan akhir, tepatnya di belakang kantor Galley-La, suasana nampak ramai sekali di sana. Sesuai perkataan Lulu dan Tilestone, nampak kru Topi Jerami sedang berpesta. Gerombolan keluarga Franky pun terlihat di sana.

"Aku lapar…"

"Aku juga…"

"Barbeque !"

"Wow! Si Topi Jerami sudah bangun!"

Pauly sedikit menghela nafas melihat kelakuan pegawai-pegawai kayu yang lain. "Sedang apa kalian di kolam…?" ujar Pauly, masih berjalan tenang. "Itu Galley-La Company! Dan para raksasa!", teriak heboh salah satu keluarga Franky. Pauly makin berjalan mendekati keramaian pesta yang ada di kolam, matanya mulai menjelajahi satu persatu orang yang ada di sana, "GYAAAA! SI GADIS PORNO!" Pauly tiba-tiba berteriak heboh dengan warna merah terbakar terpampang di wajahnya. Dilihatnya nona centil yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam, ughhh dengan baju apa itu? Minim sekali!

"Ini kolam renang…" Nami berujar bingung dengan sikap Pauly yang nampak selalu tak suka dengannya itu.

"Ya, tapi kan…"

Sret.

Pauly langsung dibekap lalu disereret oleh Lulu dan Tilestone menjauh dari sang Navigator. "Hei, apa kau bodoh?" kata Lulu yang sedang merangkul erat sekaligus sedikit mencekik leher Pauly.

"Benar, kenapa kau bicara begitu padanya? Bagaimana mau 'kencan' kalau kau menghinanya seperti itu!" bisik Tilestone. Benar juga apa kata mereka… batin Pauly.

"TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MIMISAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Pauly setelah mendapati darah yang keluar deras dari hidung kedua temannya.

"Ah, ini hanya penyakit 'tak-kuasa-dengan-kecantikan-Nona-Navigator' kok…" ujar mereka berdua kalem.

Pauly hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat kekonyolan mereka.

* * *

Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Merasakan dirinya sedang cukup lelah dan lebih ingin berada di sana, menghirup udara segar di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, di arah jam dua terlihat banyak rekannya dan keluarga Franky yang masih berpesta barbeque dengan kru Topi Jerami.

"Hhhh…" diambilnya nafas sejenak setelah sesak yang ia rasakan di tengah kerumunan gila tersebut. Asap cerutunya mengembang bebas di udara. Ah, rasanya menyesal juga menuruti kata Tilestone untuk tidak membawa cerutu dalam jumlah banyak kali itu. Katanya supaya tak mengganggu acara 'kencan' nanti. Tapi, hei, acara kencan apa? Mereka bahkan lupa sepertinya kalau mereka akan membantu menyusun rencana tersebut. Lihat kedua makhluk antah berantah itu, sedang bersenang-senang di pesta barbeque di sana bersama yang lain.

Krek. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang di balik dinding yang sedang disandarinya. "Hmmm…" Kini terlihat wajah mungil berambut oranye yang muncul menengok melihat dirinya bersama suara gumaman tersebut. "Kau?" tanya gadis berambut oranye itu sembari memunculkan diri seutuhnya. Pauly menatapnya sebentar, untunglah gadis itu tak sedang memakai baju seperti tadi. Gadis berambut oranye itu kini mengenakan baju terusan bergambar simbol Galley-La Company, mungkin dipinjamkan. Yah setidaknya pakaian yang dikenakan kali ini masih romansa 'normal'.

"Oh, kau, nona centil…" ujar Pauly lirih, tak menyangka juga kini Nami berada berdua dengannya. "Bisakah kau hentikan panggilan seenakmu itu kepadaku?" sergah Nami yang kini berdecak kesal sembari berkacak pinggang. "Haha, itu 'kan pantas untukmu…" kekeh Pauly. Mau tak mau pemuda itu merasa geli juga dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan gadis di depannya. "Ugh, ya sudahlah…" Nami hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Omong-omong, kau lihat Zoro?" Nami bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sang Pendekar itu? Memang ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku takut kalau dia tersesat. Aku perhatikan dia sudah menghilang dari kerumunan pesta…" jawab Nami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Tersesat?" tanya Pauly sedikit bingung. Nami hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.  
"Hha, kau belum tahu ya? Dia itu hanya pendekar bodoh…"

Pauly nampak berpikir lagi, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang mampu membelah satu gerbong kereta dengan sekali tebas sewaktu penyerangan ke Enies Lobby itu bisa disebut bodoh?

Nami menyadari kebingungan yang nampak terpampang jelas di wajah sang pegawai Galley-La Company tersebut, "Haha, dia itu buta arah, tahu." ucap gadis itu diiringi tawa. Tawa renyah yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Pauly. Harus kuakui, dia benar-benar manis… batin pemuda ber-goggles itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya lagi… Sampai jumpa!" ujar Nami sambil beranjak melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu nona centil…" seru Pauly sedikit di luar kesadarannya sembari beranjak berdiri. Digaruknya lagi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal, dan pemuda itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari Roronoa…" ujar Pauly.

Raut wajah Nami yang tadinya bingung berubah menjadi cerah, "Benarkah? Tentu saja!"

Kini dua orang tersebut berjalan beriringan. Tak disangka rencana 'kencan' ini terlaksana tanpa bantuan dua orang antah berantah sesama rekan Pauly itu. Hei, tunggu dulu, jangan sebut ini kencan.. Tidak, ini hanya misi mencari rekan nya, Roronoa, bukan kencan, batin Pauly sedikit salah tingkah.

Mula-mula mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya saja dua orang tersebut nampak kompak menggerakkan kepalanya dan memandangi sekeliling mencari sosok pemuda berambut hijau. Kelihatannya akan cukup susah menemukan Zoro, karena kontruksi kota Water Seven yang dikitari oleh kanal dengan bangunan-bangunan yang cenderung dibangun rapat. Hah, tidak kusangka nona centil ini bisa begitu direpotkan oleh sang pendekar… batin Pauly.

"Hei..." ujar Pauly memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ng?" tanya Nami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemuda ber-goggles itu.

"Tinggal berapa hari lagi?"

Kali ini gadis berambut oranye itu tampak terkejut dan menatap Pauly. Sepertinya gadis itu terkejut akan pertanyaan Pauly padanya.

"Maksudmu berapa hari lagi sampai kami pergi?" ujar Nami diiringi seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Yah, walaupun log pose sudah merekam pulau selanjutnya, kami masih harus menunggu keputusan dari Luffy tentang kapal kami, tapi entahlah."

"Begitu… " gumam Pauly pelan.

"Memang kenapa? Haha, aku tahu, mungkin penduduk kota ini akan sangat merindukanku yang cantik dan manis ini…" kekeh Nami.

Mau tak mau Pauly juga ikut tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan kebanggan diri yang besar dari gadis berambut oranye tersebut. "Dasar nona centil…"

"Aku heran mengapa kau selalu ngotot memanggilku begitu. Bahkan saat sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, kau masih saja…" ucap Nami sedikit jengkel.

"Yah, tapi bukankah kau tidak membantah kalau itu memang pantas untukmu?" tukas Pauly sambil terkekeh.

"Hah. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulainya?"

"Kau beruntung aku belum menghajarmu sekarang." gumam Nami sambil menyipitkan matanya. Glek. Pauly menelan ludah sedikit ngeri. Ah, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini melupakan sifat 'mudah menghajar' gadis manis di sebelahnya. Fokus, Pauly…

"Hha. Sudahlah… Aku akan memutuskan mengambil sikap tidak peduli tentang nama panggilan itu." kekeh Nami sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Pauly mengambil napas lega.

"Hei, Pauly… Memang kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Kembali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal tanpa sadar, Pauly mendapati dirinya merasa salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

"Hm…" gumam Pauly, memutar otaknya mencari-cari alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk dikatakan dibandingkan alasan sebenarnya, "Hanya, memastikan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Galley-La untuk 'membantu' kapalmu sebelum kalian pergi."

Nami tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. "Kalian baik sekali."

Deg. Pauly memalingkan wajahnya memandangi sepanjang kanal. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat tipis berwarna merah yang sempat mencoreti wajahnya barusan.

Kali ini keheningan kembali datang di antara mereka. Dan perhatian dari kedua orang itu kembali terfokus kepada pencarian sesosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan tiga tindikan di telinga kiri. Sedikit demi sedikit, suasana Water Seven menjadi semakin ramai dan padat. Ditambah dengan serbuan dari fans Pauly yang seringkali mengganggu, tingkat kesulitan pun meningkat.

"Apakah semua wanita di sini menggemarimu?" ucap Nami saat mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan fans Pauly saat mereka menyeberangi sebuah jembatan ke sisi lain kanal. Di belakang mereka, nampak segerombolan wanita dari berbagai tingkatan usia, dari remaja sampai wanita tua yang mengelu-elukan nama pemuda ber-goggles itu. Pauly mengangkat bahu sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak melihat hal itu sebagai urusanku." gumam pemuda ber-goggles tersebut, sambil merogoh-rogoh sakuya untuk mengambil cerutu baru setelah yang lama ia buang. Ugh, rupanya persediaan cerutunya sudah habis. "Sialan." umpatnya masam.

Nami yang mendengar umpatan pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Hm… Kukira kau selalu membawa cerutu yang cukup." ujarnya. "Apa yang membuatmu membawa cerutu dalam jumlah lebih sedikit kali ini?" sambungnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya menatap Pauly.

Dasar gadis cerdas, batin Pauly. Namun jelas tidak mungkin Pauly akan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Ehm. Mungkin aku terburu-buru berangkat saat aku mengganti jaketku tadi pagi."

"Tahanlah dulu keinginanmu mengisap cerutu sampai kita menemukan pendekar bodoh itu, kalau begitu."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan. Ini bukan masalah besar buatku." sergah Pauly. Kehabisan cerutu lebih baik daripada tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis ini, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah…"

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. Sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, gadis itu meneruskan pencariannya. Kali ini langkah mereka tidak diselimuti keheningan karena sepertinya gadis beambut oranye itu sedang ingin berbicara panjang lebar tentang cuaca hari itu.

"Kau lihat awan yang di Utara itu? Itu menunjukkan kalau akan turun hujan sore nanti. Dan tidakkah kau merasakan bahwa angin mengarah ke Barat Laut…"

Pauly hanya mendengarkan gadis itu sambil sesekali menggumamkan ucapan-ucapan seperti, "Hmm… Begitu?" dan "Ya… Tentu saja.". Pemuda ber-goggles itu tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme gadis berambut oranye di sebelahnya. Akhirnya setelah Nami puas berceloteh Pauly kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Kau sudah banyak melakukan perjalanan, nona centil."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu." ujar Nami. "Kami bertemu banyak orang dalam perjalanan kami. Ada yang jahat dan sinting, namun yang menjadi teman baru kami juga tak kalah banyak, seperti Robin, yang kami temui dalam salah satu petualangan kami sebelumnya, ternyata menjadi nakama baru kami."

"Haha. Kupikir kau juga bertemu lebih banyak orang baru saat kau sampai di sini." gumam Pauly. "Kuambil contoh kedua rekanku di dok 1―Tilestone dan Lulu, tukang kayu profesional namun sepertinya tidak benar-benar beres, lalu juga ada keluarga Franky dan―"

"Dan tentu saja ada kau, Pauly." potong Nami diiringi senyum hangat.

Deg.

Pauly terdiam. Tak sanggup menanggapi ucapan gadis di sampingnya ini. Ah, perasaan tak nyaman lagi ganjil ini kembali datang padanya.

"Yah, terlepas dari caramu memanggilku yang menyebalkan…" ujar Nami sambil menengadah dan menghela napas dalam.

Pauly masih belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Menurutku kau 'orang baru' yang patut diingat dalam perjalanan selanjutnya." sambung gadis berambut oranye itu, sembari memalingkan wajahnya menatap Pauly, tersenyum lembut pada pemuda ber-goggles itu.

Ya Tuhan, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, batin Pauly. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menetralisasi perasaan ganjil dalam dirinya.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu…" ujar Pauly. "Dan kau patut tahu bahwa aku juga beranggapan sama tentang kau, nona centil." lanjutnya setelah ia berdehem gugup.

"Maaf saja, bukan suatu keterkejutan buatku soal itu. Aku yang cantik dan manis ini memang susah untuk diabaikan." tukas Nami dengan nada jail sembari menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Pauly.

"Memangnya aku ingin membuatmu terkejut? Dasar centil…" balas Pauly sambil terkekeh. Kembali merasa terhibur dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan dan penuh kebanggan akan diri sendiri dari gadis itu. Nami hanya tertawa dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata 'centil' yang diucapkan Pauly dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Pemuda ber-goggles itu kemudian merogoh-rogoh sakunya kembali, namun kali ini bukan untuk mencari cerutu. Sebuah benda dari perak tergenggam di antara jemarinya. Yah, kupikir ini saatnya… batin Pauly sedikit gugup.

"Hei, nona centil." ujar pemuda itu. Namun Nami mengacuhkannya dan terus melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sang Pendekar. "Hei, nona centil!" kata Pauly sedikit lebih keras. Namun tetap saja Nami bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya. Hah, gigih sekali dia, ucap Pauly dalam hati. Baiklah kalau gadis berambut oranye itu bersikap keras kepala begini…

"Hei, Nami."

Baru saat Pauly menggumamkan kedua suku kata itu, gadis berambut oranye di sebelahnya menanggapi. "Apa?" tanyanya diiringi senyum geli, merasa menang karena berhasil membuat si pemuda ber-goggles tidak memanggilnya dengan julukan menyebalkan itu. Pauly mengangkat bahu, berusaha tidak memperhatikan ekspresi puas diri di wajah Nami. Tangan besarnya yang sedang menggenggam erat kemudian terulur, dan perlahan dibukanya genggaman itu. Menampakkan sebuah kalung dari perak dengan desain sederhana. Rantai kalungnya tampak sangat halus berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil dan tampak berpendar indah saat tersentuh sinar matahari. Singkat kata, kalung itu indah.

Mata onyx Nami membulat karena keterkejutan yang tak mampu ditahan. Gadis itu hanya memandangi kalung tersebut tanpa tatapan yang menyiratkan apapun kecuali keterkejutan. Tak ada siratan tergiur―seperti saat gadis itu berurusan dengan uang―ataupun ekspresi yang lainnya. Pauly berdehem, sebelum berkata, "Untukmu. Sedikit hadiah sebelum kau melanjutkan perjalananmu."

"Ini… Untukku?" tanya Nami sedikit bingung, namun dengan cepat akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum, tangannya meraih kalung tersebut dan memindahkannya dalam genggamannya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih." ucapnya tulus. Bagi Pauly, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain kembali memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kembali mencoretinya.

"Yah, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan benda semacam ini untuk kusimpan." gumam pemuda itu setelah bibirnya kembali berhasil menemukan kata-kata.

"Terserah katamu, Pauly. Bolehkah aku memakainya sekarang?"

Pauly mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Nami tersenyum dan segera melingkarkan kalung itu di lehernya yang jenjang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya gadis itu setelah kalung itu telah terpasang. Pauly memandanginya, dan ia harus mengakuinya, di matanya gadis itu tampak semakin manis setelah mengenakannya. Namun Pauly hanya menggumam, "Tidak buruk, nona centil."

"Hah… Di mana sebenarnya dia?" ujar Nami sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menaungi matanya dengan jemarinya yang melintang. Gadis itu kembali mengacuhkan Pauly saat nama julukan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir pemuda tersebut. Pauly memutar bola matanya tidak peduli dan kembali meneruskan pencarian sang Pendekar bersama Nona Navigator.

Sepertinya sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan dan menelusuri sekeliling kota, namun keberadaan sang Pendekar tetap saja tidak diketahui. Apakah mungkin pemuda berambut hijau itu tersesat sampai ke pinggir kota? Pauly melirik Nami, sepertinya lama-kelamaan gadis itu tampak lelah, dan juga tampak kesal. "Hei, kau tidak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya si pemuda ber-goggles, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan mantap dari gadis berambut oranye. "Kita tuntaskan dulu urusan kita mencari si Pendekar Bodoh." gumamnya.

Hmm… Kalau Pauly boleh jujur dan boleh berkeinginan egois, sebenarnya semakin lama Roronoa itu ditemukan, akan semakin banyak waktu yang dimiliki pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan nona centil disebelahnya… Ya Tuhan, tolonglah karena gadis ini akan segera pergi dari kota ini… batinnya dalam hati.

BRUUUAAAK.

"Eh?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba, untuk sesaat, karena suatu debaman keras dari sesuatu yang terjatuh di tanah, debu berpusar mengelilingi mereka, menghalangi pandangan Pauly dan Nami.

.

.

"Ng?"

"ZORO?"

Tampaklah akhirnya, sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil mengumpat. Sosok yang sedari tadi dicari.

Sayang sekali, harapan 'baik' Pauly tidak dikabulkan.

"Ternyata sudah ketemu…" gumam Pauly amat pelan, nampak sedikit kecewa.

"HEII… KETEMU KAU PAULY!"

Duh. Apa lagi sekarang… Sepertinya memang waktuku dengan nona centil 'sudah habis' sekarang, gumam Pauly dalam hati, mendesah pelan sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara antah berantah tersebut berasal. Benar saja dugaannya, tampaklah Lulu dan Tilestone yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian kesini, hah?"

"Tenanglah, Pauly… Damai." ucap mereka berdua sambil membentuk simbol 'damai' dengan jari mereka.

Dasar perusak suasana, batin Pauly masam, kembali mendesah putus asa.

"Kemana saja kau, BODOH?" seru Nami sambil menghantam kepala sang Pendekar dengan tinjunya. "Kau membuatku melewatkan pesta barbeque, tahu!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau harus marah seperti itu sih?" ujar Zoro kesal sambil kembali mengusap kepalanya. "Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh dari situ?" ujarnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sebuah pohon rindang besar di dekatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS SANA?"

Zoro menutupi telinganya dengan wajah yang tampak jengkel. "Sesukaku bukan ingin tidur di mana? Huh, benar-benar tidur yang nyaman sampai aku terjatuh dan bertemu kalian."

"Memang sesukamu, tapi jangan pergi seenaknya!" balas Nami jengkel.

"Huh, kau kan tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini!"

Begitulah. Pertengkaran antara navigator berambut oranye dan pendekar berambut hijau terus berlanjut.

Sedangkan Pauly, Lulu, dan Tilestone hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran tersebut sampai tiba-tiba Lulu menyikut Pauly, "Tidakkah kau lihat kalau sepertinya mereka sangat akrab?" tanyanya sambil merapikan poninya yang mencuat.

"Nona Navigator yang manis dan sang Pendekar yang tangguh…" gumam Tilestone tak jelas sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Sudahlah kalian ini! Kenapa kalian berlagak seperti itu?" sergah Pauly merasa kesal. Memangnya duo antah-berantah ini berpikir dia akan cemburu atau apa? Pauly hanya bisa kembali mendesah dengan sikap lelah meladeni Lulu dan Tilestone. Pemuda ber-goggles itupun memutuskan untuk bersikap tidak memperdulikan mereka, daripada ia semakin jengkel atau pusing dengan tingkah mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, ternyata pertengkaran Nami dan Zoro kali itu telah berakhir. Sambil mencengkram baju Zoro, Nami berpaling kepada Pauly dan berucap riang, "Pauly! Kami harus kembali sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, ya!"

Hah, kalau begitu habislah waktuku dengannya kali ini, batin Pauly, sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Namun dengan cepat pemuda ber-goggles itu menguasai dirinya, dan ia mengangkat bahunya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu, Nami pun tersenyum manis padanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Dan terima kasih juga atas kebaikanmu sewaktu di Enies Lobby… Membantu mencari Luffy dan Zoro… dan semuanya. Kebaikanmu tidak akan ku lupakan…" ucap gadis itu tulus, cukup tak terduga bagi Pauly. Deg. Perasaan ganjil itu kembali datang pada pemuda ber-goggles itu. Membuatnya tak sanggup menanggapi ucapan gadis tersebut selain dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Zoro tidak langsung mengikuti langkah Nami―walaupun susah juga sebenarnya karena ia hampir-hampir diseret oleh gadis itu―namun entah kenapa pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya dan melirik Pauly sekilas dengan sorot mata tajam. Entah apa yang pemuda berambut hijau itu pikirkan. Namun akhirnya pemuda berambut hijau itu mengikuti langkah Nami menjauh.

"UWOOOGH…!" seru Lulu dan Tilestone lagi, entah kenapa.

"Apalagi yang kalian ributkan…?" desah Pauly, sedang malas membentak-bentak mereka lagi.

"Tidakkah tadi kau melihat bagaimana ekspresi Roronoa? Dia cemburu, Pauly…" ujar Lulu sembari menatap sang Navigator yang menjauh. "Ah, Nona Navigator yang manis… "

Pauly mengangkat bahu, mengambil sikap tidak peduli. Ia sendiri pun sedang menautkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut oranye tersebut. Kelihatannya gadis itu kembali bertengkar dengan sang Pendekar, faktanya terdengar bentakan dan umpatan berbalas-balasan dari kejauhan. Mungkin memang benar apa kata Lulu dan Tilestone, batin pemuda ber-goggles itu.

Plok.

Tiba-tiba, sama seperti saat di 'Blue Station', indera Pauly kembali mendeteksi sentuhan di bahunya. Namun kini di kedua bahunya. Pauly menoleh, sekali ke kiri, sekali ke kanan, mendapati Lulu dan Tilestone yang sedang menyandarkan telapak tangan mereka di bahunya.

"Pauly…" ujar kedua manusia antah-berantah itu serempak. "Kalau lawanmu adalah si Pendekar Roronoa itu, mungkin sebaiknya kau mundur saja…"

"Huh. Kalian pikir aku sebegitu memikirkannya, hah? Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" bentak Pauly kesal, lagi. Sudahlah, bukan merupakan urusannya siapa yang nampak dekat dengan nona centil itu. Kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya jauh lebih penting.

"Hei, Pauly…" ujar Tilestone tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi yang kau ocehkan, Tilestone?" gumam Pauly malas.

"Aku punya saran tentang kegiatan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat Nona Navigator senang… Walau mungkin secara tidak langsung."

Pauly hanya menatap Tilestone dengan pandangan sangsi. "Kuhajar kau kalau kalian mengucapkan hal menyebalkan atau melakukan hal yang tidak penting."

"Ehm. Ini serius dan merupakan alasan kami kesini." sambung Lulu. "Franky sedang membuat kapal baru untuk kru Topi Jerami."

"Benarkah?" tanya Pauly sambil menyipitkan matanya. Lulu mengangguk. Tampak benar-benar serius. Pauly tercenung. Yah, mereka memang benar. Paling tidak sebelum nona centil itu pergi, Pauly bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya lagi. Pemuda ber-goggles itu menyunggingkan senyum samar di bibirnya.

"Dan kita sang ahli tukang kayu dok 1 Galley-La Company harus membantunya.." ucap Tilestone bersemangat.

Pauly mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi bukankah kita harus membantu para pekerja untuk memperbaiki kota belakang ?"

"Tenang saja, mereka malah menyuruh kita untuk membantu Tom Workers membuat kapal baru untuk Topi Jerami.." kata Lulu sembari membenarkan poni nya yang mencuat untuk entah kesekian kalinya.

Pauly terkekeh sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita harus lekas bekerja."

* * *

_Omake_

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, NAMI!"

Seruan ramai datang menyambut Nami saat gadis itu kembali menemui nakamanya. Gadis berambut oranye itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya nampak bingung melihat dekorasi meriah bernuansa oranye di sekitarnya, juga pada taburan entah-serbuk-apa-yang-aromanya-seperti-jeruk di badannya saat ia masuk.

"Apa kalian bilang? Hari ini… Ulang tahunku?" ucap gadis itu lambat-lambat. Sedikit tak percaya.

"TENTU SAJA, NAMI-SWAAN…! Lihatlah kalender ini, sekarang tanggal 3 Juli, dan itu hari ulang tahunmu bukan?" seru Sanji yang entah bagaimana menyeruak dari kerumunan dan menunjukkan kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal hari itu. Dan memang benar, tanggal 3 Juli.

"Hha. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa…" ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, teman-teman!" serunya kepada seluruh nakamanya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"TENTU SAJA!" seru seluruh nakamanya lagi. Dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

Oh, tidak semuanya ternyata. Dipojokan ruangan sepertinya makhluk berambut hijau sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menampakan ekspresi sedikit bingung, "Memangnya hari ini ulang tahun nya, ya?", ujarnya lirih.

Chapter One, _Chauffer _. End.

* * *

"Huwoooogh ! Voc, aku lumayan terkejut ternyata Nami ulang tahun bulan Juli.. Hha.."

"Apa ? Waw, saya tidak terlalu terkejut tapi, Hei ? Apa ? 3 Juli ? Itu terlalu dekat dengan 8 Juli ! Arrrrggh, ya sudahlah mari kita rayakan dengan membuka S.O.S kali ini.."

"Oi, Oi, Oi. Jangan lupa soud effect khas One Piece, Voc. DOOONNGG"

"Ya sepeti yang kau katakan, Cca. Pertama kami ingin memberitahukan informasi bahwa beberapa scene dari sub story ini mengambil dari komik vol.45 aslinya dan genre humor yang kami pilih mungkin sedikit tidak tepat karena sepertinya fic ini jauh sekali dari kata lucu, arrrggggh. Baiklah kurasa itu saja, hm, Cca, segera mari kita mulai SBSSCI.."

"Apa kau bilang ? Bukankah kau tadi sudah bilang 'mari kita mulai SBSSCI' ?"

"Argggh, ya sudahlah.. Ini akan menjadi perkara panjang. Baiklah untuk reviewer pertama kita.. *jreng jreng.. tuing.. **Eleamaya**-san.."

"Hmm, menurutmu bagaimana kita akan menjawabnya, Voc ? Kami pun sebagai author berusaha membuat fic ini sebisa mungkin untuk dapat diterima para reader dan dapat disesuaikan dengan komik One Piece itu sendiri. Jadi kalau Eleamaya-san bilang dapat merelakan Nami ke Zoro saat membaca fic ini, rasanya suatu apresiasi besar untuk kami. Hhe" –nyengir gaje-

"Kami juga tak kuasa melihat Sanji se-gentleman itu.. Ya Tuhan, dia memang mewarisi 'pria diantara pria' dari si tua bangka- BUAAAKKK.. . Ughh, maksudku Zeff"

"Kemudian soal Thriller Bark, kami mengambil secara keseluruhan saja, jadi tak bisa menyebutkan scene-nya. Hmmm, jadi gimana ya, saya sendiri malah jadi bingung.. Waktu itu Sanji sudah menolong Nami, tapi saya rasa Nami tidak tahu yang menolong adalah Sanji. Dan saya rasa Nami care sekali dengan Zoro waktu dia terbaring sakit. Mungkin timbul kecemburuan pada Sanji.. Eh ? Itu Cuma pengamatan kami saja, uggghhh.."

"HEI, TENTU SAJA AKU CEMBURU !"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Sanji. Kemudian kalau tentang bahasa judul, errr itu bukan masalah kami berpikir untuk hint ZoNa ataupun SanNa sebenarnya, errr itu ano, ini masalahnya karena kami hanya memiliki kamus bahasa Perancis kok.." –dilempar monitor-

"Oke, dan terima kasih juga atas saran nya.. Itu sangat membantu dalam kami belajar untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi.. :) . Selanjutnya adalah dari **MelZzZ**-san.. Voc, beri sound effect-nya.."

"Hei, bagaimana bunyinya ? Apa seperti ini.. 'pappara ppappara.. borsalino boresana..'. Hei itukan nama Admiral Kizaru, ah ya sudahlah.."

"Itu saja boleh. Jadi, kami ucapkan terima kasih atas apresiasi MelZzZ-san kepada fic kami.. hhe –nyengir gaje, lagi-… Kemudian untuk ketiga karakter itu memang sudah keren menurut kami saat diciptakan oleh Oda-san sendiri.. Jadi mereka memang sudah keren dari sana nya seperti yang dikatakan, MelZzZ-san.. :D . O ya, Voc, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi ?"

"Entahlah, perasaan ku sedang tidak enak. Baiklah tutup saja S.O.S kali ini, Cca.."

"Oke, S.O.S ditutup. Mari kita tunggu pembuatan Thousand Sunny selesai dan sampai bertemu di chapter dua, kalau ada yang ingin bertemu lagi tapi.. hhe" –dilempar CPU-


	2. Ensoleille

"Hah, menyebalkan! Seratus juta berry habis tak tersisa hanya gara-gara pesta kemarin! Dasar Luffy baka !"

Warga Kota Air yang kebetulan mendapat keberuntungan melihat bagaimana gadis manis ini menumpahkan kemarahannya mau tak mau harus memilih menghindar atau bersembunyi di tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu untuk sementara. Bagaimana tidak, gadis manis berambut oranye itu terus melontarkan gerutuan dan serapah sepanjang perjalanannya mengelilingi kota. Hawa hitam aneh muncul dari seluruh tubuh sang gadis rasanya. Namun tak nampak begitu kontras dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam yang berjalan di samping gadis itu. Wanita tersebut lebih berperawakan lembut dan dewasa. Dia hanya menanggapi sifat sang gadis dengan kekehan pelan. "Sudahlah…" hiburnya sembari membuat sebuah lengkung tipis pada garis bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Nami, aku cukup iba pada warga di sepanjang perjalanan kita yang hampir pingsan karena hawa ambisi darimu. Mari kita kembali ke tujuan awal untuk membeli perabotan kapal baru dengan sistem tawar menawar…"

"Ah, benar juga… Baiklah Robin nee-chan, ayo kita..." kata-kata Nami terhenti sejenak dan sedetik berikutnya mata onyx sang gadis terfokus ke arah jam 2 dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Wanita berparas ayu dengan tinggi 188 cm di sampingnya mengerjapkan matanya menatap ke arah pandangan Nami, tampaklah sebuah toko pakaian di kejauhan. Dilihat sang Nona Navigator yang langsung berlari kecil ke sana, "Waaa! Aku suka baju ini!" seru gadis berambut oranye itu. Tangannya mengelus sebuah gaun pendek berpotongan sederhana, matanya tampak berbinar. Tanpa pikir panjang Nami langsung saja membelinya.

"Bagaimana dengan perabotannya?" Robin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin dia harus lebih berusaha ekstra untuk mengerti sifat dari rekannya yang ini. Padahal dia sudah berusaha kuat agar akrab dengan semuanya, namun entah kenapa dia yang tak mudah mengerti atau memang rekan-rekannya ini punya sifat yang terlalu unik untuk dimengerti oleh orang 'normal' layaknya. Robin akhirnya ikut melangkah masuk memperhatikan Nami yang masih sibuk memilih-milih baju.

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus beli baju yang paling bagus…"

"Benar! Pokoknya aku harus tampil cantik, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Pauly, pimpinan tukang kayu Dok 1 yang tampan itu…"

"Kyaaaaa, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan-nya…"

Robin hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati banyak wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan hal yang sama. Lucu sekali rasanya, kebiasaan untuk mendengarkan dan melihat orang lain dengan seksama dari kecilnya ini memang dapat memberinya banyak informasi dan kesan kepada karakter-karakter yang dimiliki orang lain.

"Rasanya, pimpinan tukang kayu Dok 1 Galley-La Company sangat terkenal di kalangan kaum hawa Kota Air dan Kanal ini…" Robin membuka pembicaraan dengan Nami yang masih sibuk memilah-milah.

"Oh ya? Dia memang punya banyak fans kurasa… Hm, tapi kenapa Robin nee-chan tahu ?" Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Robin. "Telinga ku cukup tajam untuk menangkap obrolan wanita tentang hari ulang tahunnya di sepanjang perjalanan kita…" ucap wanita berambut hitam itu sambil tertawa kecil. Nami semakin mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Ulang tahun? Kapan?" tanya gadis itu.

Sejenak Robin menggunakan kekuatan buah Hana-hana miliknya untuk memekarkan sebuah daun telinga pada bahu belakang perempuan yang sedang merumpi di pojokan toko.

"Hm, tanggal 8 Juli kurasa..."

* * *

**Bebobobo** feat. **Thepoetry **present

**Wetter** (Weather)

Two Shot © **bountyvocca** **. **Chapter 2 : _Ensoleille_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer** : Echiiro Oda

Theme song '_Begitu Indah _' – Gaby (Idol)

* * *

**Setting**

Time : Setelah pembuatan Thousand Sunny

Place : Water Seven

* * *

"Cepat! Bos sedang menunggu…" ujar Kiwi dan Mozu, Square Sister, bertugas memberitahukan dan mengantar kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami ke Pulau Bengkel perihal kapal impian untuk mereka yang telah terselesaikan tepat 5 hari sesuai jangka waktu yang diberikan Franky- sedikit mendesak. Namun sayang, pasca mengetahui selebaran bounty baru, ada beberapa yang sedikit mengalami tekanan batin untuk bisa bergerak cepat.

"Jangan ada yang tertinggal! Kita akan pergi segera setelah mendapat kapal dari Franky…" teriak Luffy yang, tentu saja, tidak termasuk 'orang yang mengalami tekanan batin' tentunya.

"Sanji belum bergerak juga..." terdengar sedikit nada khawatir dari Robin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu gedung kantor Galley-La Company. Terbesit sekelebat simpatik mendapati Sanji -salah satu 'orang yang mengalami tekanan batin'- masih meratapi kenyataan hidup sang koki.

"Biarkan saja dia berguling-guling sendiri…" ucap Zoro cuek sambil berjalan keluar.

"APAAA!" ejekan dari sang Marimo memang tak pernah meleset untuk didengar oleh Sanji.

Namun berbeda dengan Nami yang tak mau ambil peduli, walau memang dia sempat termasuk 'orang yang mengalami tekanan batin', dia sudah bisa menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Foto bounty-nya cukup manis, jadi mungkin tak apa. Kini dia sedang berpamitan dengan si kecil Chimney dan kelincinya, atau kucingnya, atau hewan peliharaannya yang bernama Gonbe. "Kalian sudah mau pergi?" kata Chimney sambil memegang kedua tangan Nami, "Iya Chimney, kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Kakak senang bisa bertemu Chimney, jadilah anak yang baik ya… Jangan suka membantah nenek Kokoro, oke?" kata Nami sembari tersenyum lebar, sedikit meremas tangan mungil Chimney sebelum dengan lembut melepaskannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat ke Pulau Bengkel untuk menemui kapal baru kita!" Lagi, Luffy berujar semangat. Semua kru juga sudah siap, sang koki juga sudah tak uring-uringan lagi dengan sedikit sugesti 'semangat' dari nona navigator. Namun, mukanya masih sarat untuk menyiratkan kekusutan pemuda tersebut. Mereka segera berangkat ke pulau bengkel dengan diantar Mozu dan Kiwi. Nenek Kokoro, Chimney, dan peliharaannya Gonbe juga masih setia mendampingi. Jarak antara kantor Galley-La Company dan Pulau Bengkel tak terlalu jauh seperti yang lain kira. Dengan jalan pintas menyelusuri kanal-kanal yang ada, sekitar 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di pulau yang entah bagaimana bentuknya dulu yang kini telah rusak parah akibat hantaman Aqua Laguna.

"BOOOOOS! Mereka sudah datang!" teriak Mozu dan Kiwi bersamaan. Terlihat para pekerja Galley-La yang masih tertidur nyenyak kelelahan diantara puing-puing bangunan pulau bengkel yang hancur. Yokozuna pun tak luput dari pandangan mereka yang ikut tertidur di samping para pekerja.

"BOOOOOS!" teriak Mozu dan Kiwi, lagi.

"Ng? Mereka sudah datang…" Iceburg langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Itu kapalnya?" seru Chopper tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah benda amat besar yang masih terselubungi kain putih di kejauhan. Iceburg hanya tersenyum.

"Oh! Besar sekali!" ucap Luffy berbinar-binar setelah mereka semua berkumpul di dekat benda besar berselubung kain putih tersebut. Rasanya kini semua kru Topi Jerami dalam posisi penasaran dan berdebar-debar. Semuanya sudah tak sabar menantikan bagaimana kapal baru mereka sekarang.

"Cepat perlihatkan!" Luffy makin berdebar-debar, dia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kapal barunya setelah Iceburg memberikan kalimat-kalimat untuk lebih 'menegangkan' keadaan. "Kalau kelak kau ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut… Kau memerlukan kapal yang buas!"

BATS. Dengan sekali sentakan, Iceburg menyingkap kain putih tersebut.

"WOOOOOW!"

"BESAR DAN HEBAT SEKALI…!"

Berbagai tanggapan suka cita pun langsung terlontar dari mulut semua kru Topi Jerami menanggapi kapal besar dan megah di hadapan mereka. Iceburg tersenyum puas. Walau Franky entah sudah hilang entah kemana, rasanya sayang sekali dia melewatkan moment gembira dari kru Topi Jerama ini.

"Tiang layarnya besar sekali. Apa ini jenis sloop?". Itulah sebuah tanggapan yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir manis Nami yang masih terkesima dengan kapal itu. Sejenak Nami langsung mendekat pada Iceburg. "Layarnya yang besar memberi daya gerak yang besar juga…" ujar gadis itu tampak puas.

"Ini disebut Brigantine Sloop. Kapal jenis ini bisa berlayar ke arah sesukamu…" Iceburg memberi tanggapan ramah. "Keahlian Navigator yang menentukan apakah dia terus mengapung atau tenggelam…" tambahnya sembari tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar tantangan besar!" Nami berucap penuh semangat mendapati keahlian nya akan dipertaruhkan untuk membuat kapal hebat ini terus mengapung supaya mampu membawanya dan yang lain menemukan impian akhir.

"Nggggghhhh..."

Di tengah pengamatan singkat Nami, terdengar suara lenguhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihatnya sumber suara lenguhan tersebut berasal, "Pauly ?" Kini Nami mendapati Pauly yang baru saja terbangun. Pauly mencoba membawa dirinya untuk bangun dari alam sadarnya, pandangannya mulai sedikit jelas dari kunang-kunang mengabur beberapa saat tadi. "Ah, nona centil..." gumam Pauly yang kini dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok Nami yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Nami tersenyum perlahan dan beranjak menghampiri Pauly. "Kau tampak kucel sekali…" ucap Nami sambil tersenyum iseng mendapati Pauly yang sangat terlihat 'berantakan'.

"Terserah apa katamu…" ujar Pauly, sedikit memalingkan mukanya. Malu juga, rasanya dia tidak mandi dan ganti baju selama lima hari.

"Tak biasanya kau memakai baju dengan normal seperti itu…" lanjut Pauly, sebenarnya untuk sedikit mengalihkan suasana. Tapi memang benar, Nona Navigator kini lebih memakai pakaian tertutup dengan lengan panjang. Walau rok nya masih terhitung pendek, penampilan nya kini sudah termasuk 'normal'. "Tentu saja, aku sudah bosan dengan segala komentarmu tentang cara berpakaianku, tuan pemalu…" kata Nami sambil menekankan pada kata terakhirnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Pauly hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu, kau lebih manis dengan penampilan seperti itu…" gumam pemuda ber-goggles itu pelan, hampir-hampir tak terdengar oleh Nami. Belum sempat Nami merasakan semburat merah tipis timbul di kedua pipi nya, suasana dialihkan dengan suara-suara aneh.

"Ehem… Ekhhhem…"

"Rrgggghhh ehem..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dehaman tak jelas di sekitar mereka. Nami dan Pauly mencoba mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. "Suara siapa itu?" tanya Nami berujar pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan bunyi dehaman aneh tadi. Pauly juga menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, ikut mencari.

"Rrggghehheem…" Terdengar lagi suara aneh itu. Sungguh dehaman yang aneh dengan 'aksen' serak-serak aneh pula.

Set. Tunggu dulu. Pauly yang mendapat 'pencerahan' dalam pencariannya pun menatap ke arah depan, berhenti mencari sosok siapa yang mengeluarkan dehaman tadi. Seketika tergambar ekspresi malas di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan ditengoknya dua orang yang masih nampak tertidur di belakang pemuda itu. Dengan kerutan di sekitar kening yang terlalu menampakan mata keduanya dipejamkan paksa, dua makhluk antah berantah tersebut sangat gagal untuk berakting masih tidur. Ditambah lagi keringat yang mulai keluar cepat dari wajah mereka yang hanya memperkuat fakta yang ada. Pauly memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengeluarkan sebuah simpul kerutan di dahinya. Nami yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi hanya menelengokan wajah menatap kedua pekerja Dok 1 yang sepertinya ia kenal sebagai Lulu dan Tilestone.

"HEI KALAU SUDAH BANGUN, BANGUN SAJA!"

JEDUAAAAK. PLAAAAK. Nami sedikit menyipitkan matanya menatap nasib naas pada dua pekerja Dok 1 tersebut. "Aduh… Duh... Duh... Sakit!" Lulu mengusap benjolan besar di antara poninya yang mencuat kemana-mana. Tilestone pun hanya meringis menahan sakit, tak menyangka Pauly, rekan tukang kayu-nya, 'kejam' juga. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara geli menginterupsi suasana penuh horor tersebut. "Hha, kalian selalu bercanda dengan sungguhan kah?" Nami tertawa mendapati para tukang kayu ini yang sepertinya selalu bercanda dengan bertengkar dan memukul sungguhan. Teringat saat dia pertama kali datang ke Kota Air ini dan disuguhkan drama menarik dari Pauly dan Lucci.

"Waaaaaaahhhh…" Lulu dan Tilestone langsung berbinar-binar melihat sosok manis di depannya ini. Ekspresi gadis oranye dengan aura hangat ini sungguh... BUUUAAAAAK.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Pauly langsung saja memukul mereka dengan tongkat kayu yang ditemukannya. "Hha, sudahlah Pauly, kasihan mereka. Ah, dimana yang lain ?" Nami mulai mencari sosok-sosok nakamanya yang sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar kapal. "Oh, tadi Topi Jerami, Roronoa, Pemuda Berjas, dan Cerpelai itu lari menuju kota…" ucap Lulu yang sudah bertingkah 'normal' dan membenarkan poninya yang banyak mencuat. "Hah, apa yang mereka lakukan sih? Padahal kita akan segera berangkat..." kata Nami sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Glek, ketiga pegawai dok 1 Galley-La Company itu kompak untuk tercengang dengan kalimat 'segera berangkat' yang dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut oranye tersebut.

Sret. Lagi, Tilestone dan Lulu segera menyeret Pauly menjauh dari sang Navigator. Nami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saja menanggapi kelakuan aneh ketiga pemuda itu.

"Hei, hei, Pauly. Kau dengar ? Nona Navigator akan segera berangkat meninggalkan pulau ini…" kata Tilestone pelan di samping Pauly.

"Aku juga sudah dengar, Bodoh. Memang kenapa?" ujar Pauly berdecak kesal.

"Haaaaah.. Apakah kau sudah siap menerima kado ulang tahun terburuk mu ini? Melihat Nona Navigator pergi meninggalkanmu, ckckck…" kata Lulu sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Glek. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Lulu, pikir Pauly sejenak. "Memang aku harus bagaimana lagi?" ujar Pauly sedikit bingung.

"Wah, aku punya ide…" ucap Tilestone sambil tersenyum -aneh. Demi Tuhan, Pauly sungguh telah merasakan hawa tak enak yang menyelubungi dirinya, adakah jalan lain dari pada menerima usul dari makhluk bernama Tilestone ini? Tapi rupanya Tilestone sedikit mengerti yang dipikirkan oleh Pauly, pertanda bahwa sepertinya Tuhan sedang memberi belas kasihan pada Pauly. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan ide cemerlangku ini…" ucapnya tampak yakin. Pauly hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah…" ucapnya dengan berat hati. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada dia harus menerima kenyataan untuk melihat Nona centil itu pergi begitu saja di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Mereka bertiga pun langsung saling merangkul dan mendekatkan kepala mereka. Membuat sebuah formasi melingkar sederhana untuk mem-blok agar misi rahasia mereka tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Entahlah, mungkin sedikit berguna ditempat yang sebenarnya terhitung sepi ini.

"Ssssttttt bssssst zzzzttt…" Tilestone langsung menyampaikan idenya yang sekiranya 'cemerlang' menurutnya itu. "Bagaimana, kau siap Lulu?"

"HOSH!" ujar Lulu mantap menerima arahan dari Tilestone.

Pauly hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, nampak sangat 'pasrah' terhadap kedua rekannya. Tilestone meninju bahu pemuda ber-goggles itu, "Ayolah Pauly kau harus semangat! Ayo!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Akhirnya dengan komando dari Tilestone itu mereka bertiga langsung berjalan mendekat pada sosok Nona Navigator yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. "Kalian tadi sedang apa?" tanya Nami sembari mengangkat alisnya lagi mendapati ketiga pekerja Dok 1 Galley-La Company itu yang nampak aneh kali ini atau memang 'aneh' dari dulu, entahlah. Dilihatnya Pauly yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya dan Lulu bersama Tilestone yang berdiri di belakang Pauly.

Pauly mulai mencoba berbicara, "Errr, jadi kau… hmm mau pergi?". Mendengar bagaimana Pauly berucap, Nami sedikit merinding, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya…?

Siiiiiiinggggg. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah kilauan tajam dari sudut kacamata Lulu. "Hei… Aa...pa kau sudah mau pergi?" ucap Pauly lagi. Masih dengan cara yang mengesankan ada-sesuatu-yang-tidak-beres-yang-akan-terjadi. Nami langsung sweatdropped di tempat. Bukan, tentu bukan karena perkataan Pauly. Namun gara-gara dua makhluk yang ada di belakangnya. Hei, sedang apa mereka?

Pauly menunduk pasrah. Nami makin tak mengerti, dilihatnya Lulu dan Tilestone yang kelihantannya sedang menari… Atau, apa ? Sepertinya mereka sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Nampaknya yang bisa ditangkap oleh penglihatan sang gadis hanyalah Tilestone dan Lulu berpose menunjuk-nunjuk Pauly kemudian Lulu meniup-niup poninya yang mencuat. Kemudian Tilestone berdiri-jongkok berulang-ulang. Nami makin tak mengerti, sayang dia tidak sejenius itu untuk mengerti isyarat yang mungkin ingin disampaikan kedua makhluk tersebut. "Eh, ada apa dengan kalian berdua sebenarnya?" kata Nami hati-hati sambil menunjuk Lulu dan Tilestone. Pauly makin menunduk dalam.

"Ka… Kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kah?" kata-kata Nami langsung ditanggapi anggukan antusias dari keduanya dan mereka kembali melanjutkan atraksi bahasa tubuh mereka.

"AAAARRRRGGGHH, sudah, sudah… Hentikan!" Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Pauly menggeram marah. Lulu dan Tilestone tak dapat berkutik lagi dan kaku seketika. "Menyampaikan bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku saja kenapa harus serepot itu!" seru pemuda ber-goggles itu nampak frustasi. Ya. Benar kata-kata Pauly. Glek. Sepertinya tak sepenuhnya benar. Pauly dengan lantang telah menguak misi mereka sendiri di depan Nona Navigator. Oke, saatnya membeli wajah baru.

"Eh?" ucap Nami yang merasa sedikit kikuk mendongar lontaran kalimat Pauly beberapa detik lalu. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menunduk dalam keterpurukan. Entah apa reaksi yang akan mereka terima dari Nona Bajak Laut di depan mereka.

"Hha jadi itu yang kalian ingin katakan sedari tadi?" tawa Nami langsung menggema. Ketiga pemuda di depannya pun hanya bisa berekspresi bingung dan memandanginya dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan, "Kalian sangat lucu… Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu kok… Hha..." Nami masih tertawa bahkan terlihat air mata hampir keluar dari mata indahnya. Mata onyx Pauly hanya bisa membulat lebar, sedangkan Lulu bersama Tilestone hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dibelakang pemuda itu. Tawa Nami masih terdengar beberapa saat namun akhirnya lambat cerita kini sedikit mereda, "Ha… ha... Lalu bagaimana?"

Pauly sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu. Kini Nami hanya tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ulang tahun dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian kalau aku sudah tahu lalu bagaimana?" ucap gadis itu dengan getar-getar geli dalam suaranya. Pauly, Lulu dan Tilestone langsung panik. 'Benar juga, memangnya kalau nona centil ini tahu ulang tahunnya, lalu kenapa? Arrrggg bodoh juga aku meng-'iya'-kan ide Tilestone tadi. Bodoh!' Pauly langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Lulu dan Tilestone hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Nami kini hanya tersenyum menanggapi tindakan salah tingkah pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya.

"Pauly…" panggil Nami lirih. Tersentak, Pauly langsung menatap nona centil di depannya. "Terima kasih atas kalung indah kado ulang tahunku kemarin..." ucap Nami lembut. Pauly hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap makhluk indah di depannya saat ini, "Tidak perlu—" ucapnya sedikit tercekat. "Dan..." gadis berambut oranye itu memotong perkataannya dan segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ransel nya. "Ini untukmu…" kata Nami tersenyum lebar.

Pauly melihat benda yang terulur di telapak tangan nona centil di depannya itu. Alis pemuda itu mengerut, nampak bingung. Apa ini? Sebuah tanaman?

Nami meraih tangan Pauly dan memindahkan tanaman kecil berpot oranye itu dari tangannya kedalam tangan Pauly.

"Maaf, bukannya aku pelit, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tak memiliki uang untuk membelikan kau sebuah kado yang mahal. Percayalah, uangku kemarin dipakai habis oleh Luffy, jadi uangku hanya tinggal sedikit, Bla… Bla…". Pauly tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan yang terus terucap dari bibir Nona centil, matanya masih tertuju pada tanaman tersebut. "Itu benda yang paling berharga untukku…" pungkas Nami pelan. Pauly langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap gadis yang selalu menguarkan wangi jeruk itu. Didapatinya gadis tersebut sedang tersenyum cerah padanya,

"Itu pohon jeruk Bellemere…" ujar gadis itu, juga menatap tanaman kecil di tangan Pauly. Pauly masih terdiam, benda paling berharga?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pauly…", Pauly benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari gadis di depannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi... Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas bantuan yang telah kau berikan pada kami saat di Kota Air yang indah ini dan di saat penyerangan ke Enies Lobby…". Nami menyunggingkan senyum hangat nya kembali.

"Juga Lulu dan Tilestone, juga untuk seluruh pekerja Galley-La Company, terima kasih…". Lulu hanya mengangguk terdiam tak jelas apa yang digambarkan ekspresi pemuda dengan poni aneh itu dan Tilestone hampir saja ingin menangis rasanya.

"AYO KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA !". Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Luffy yang berlari melompat ke kapal baru mereka. Nami menolehkan pandangannya menatap Kapten-nya itu dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku harus kembali ke kapal. Terima kasih juga atas kapal yang hebat ini. Saatnya kami pergi…" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum kembali. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya, berjalan kembali menuju kapal.

"Nami..."

Nami terhenti, membalikkan badannya dengan sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka juga ahli pemasangan tiang Dok 1 itu dapat langsung dengan benar mengeja nama yang mengartikan gelombang atau ombak ini.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Pauly menarik sebuah lengkungan tipis pada garis bibirnya. Nami membalas senyuman itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dan jaga dirimu…" lanjut pemuda ber-goggles itu sedikit lebih pelan, namun masih tetap terdengar oleh gadis berambut oranye itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kapal megah itu, Nami membalikkan badannya. "Tentu saja!" seru Nami diiringi senyum lebar. Kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan, berbaur dengan keriuhan kapal megah tersebut.

Perlahan semua keriuhan tersebut mulai mengabur seiring kapal 'Thousand Sunny' yang langsung terbang tinggi ke angkasa meninggalkan Water Seven. Drama pelepasan Franky, kepulangan Si Tuan Hidung Panjang dan adu tembak 'kasih sayang' meriam dengan Angkatan Laut memang pantas juga untuk mengiringi kepergian mereka, Calon Bajak Laut masa depan. Pauly mempertahankan pandangannya menatap siluet kapal tersebut di kejauhan, dan menghela napasnya. Inilah akhirnya, kelak kalau Tuhan dan dunia mengijinkan, mungkin mereka bisa berjumpa kembali…

"Akhir yang sungguh mengharukan…" Tilestone mengusap sedikit ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Pauly tak terlalu menghiraukannya, dilihatnya lagi tanaman kecil di pot oranye mungil dalam genggamannya. Benar-benar sama dengan bau yang menguar harum jika dekat dengan nona centil tersebut. Rasanya pimpinan tukang kayu Dok 1 ini akan mulai belajar untuk bisa merawat tanaman mulai sekarang.

"Tanaman jeruk ya?" kata Tilestone sambil menelongok melihat tanaman itu. Pauly mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya menatap Tilestone. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya pemuda ber-goggles itu. "Kau tak tahu? Nona Navigator adalah penyuka jeruk.. Dia juga muram sekali mengetahui barang-barang kapal nya telah lenyap di telan Aqua Laguna. Namun, saat tahu barang-barang nya telah diselamatkan, dia langsung berlonjak senang memeluk pohon jeruknya..." ujar Lulu sembari melipat tangannya.

"Hha, begitu ya…" Pauly tertawa pelan.

"Tidak juga.." kata Lulu yang membetulkan sejenak poninya yang mencuat, lagi-lagi.

Pauly mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka semua?" kata Tilestone sambil menunjuk ke arah kota atas.

"KYAAAAAA, PAULY.. !"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN !"

"PAULY... PAULY..."

Pauly hanya bisa mendengus menghela nafasnya.

Yah. Setidaknya ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak benar-benar buruk. Bahkan terlalu indah rasanya..

* * *

Omake

Gadis berambut oranye itu sejenak sedikit menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan pesta di dek rumput. Langkah jenjangnya telah membawa diri gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju tempat dek pohon-pohon jeruk Bellemere ditanam. Dipetik nya satu dari jeruk-jeruk segar itu. Ia hisap perlahan aroma harum yang menguar di sekitar sana. Mata onyx nya kini mengarah tepat ke arah samudera biru luas dengan pantulan keoranyean. Bibir bawah nya ia gigit perlahan sembari berdecak kesal. Bodohnya dia untuk memutuskan memberi tukang kayu itu pohon jeruk Bellemere. Apa dia bisa merawatnya ? Jangan-jangan sudah layu besoknya.. Itu sih namanya bukan kado pepisahan dan ulang tahun yang tepat, gerutu sang gadis.

"NAMIIIIIII-SWAAAAAAAAAAN ! Kau tak ikut berpesta lagi ?"

Tiba-tiba sang 'badai cinta' mengubah cuaca di sekitar tempat gadis berdiri. Namun, kali ini sang gadis tidak lagi 'tidak terlalu suka' dengan cuaca yang datang hampir setiap waktu tersebut. "Ah, aku sudah kenyang Sanji-kun.."

"Tapi lebih baik kau cepat masuk, Nami-swan. Hari sudah semakin malam..", Sanji tersenyum tulus pada gadis dihadapannya itu."Ah, baiklah..", Nami segera berjalan meninggalkan dek atas. Saat langkahnya menapaki tangga pertama untuk berjalan turun, sejenak dibalikan badan nya mendapati Sanji yang masih berdiri disekitar kebun jeruk Bellemere-nya. "Kalau begitu kau juga cepat masuk, Sanji-kun. Aku merasakan tekanan udara yang semakin turun, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada angin dingin dari arah barat.."

"Tentu, Nami-swan..". Hanya itu yang terdengar oleh sang gadis. Sebuah ulasan senyum terpampang diwajahnya yang ayu sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan dek atas. Sanji masih menghisap rokoknya berdiri diantara pagar dek dan kebun jeruk Nami. Bau yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya sangat unik. Bau jeruk, bau lautan, dan bau asap rokoknya menyatu jadi satu. Dilihatnya sebuah jeruk yang tergeletak dia atas pagar dek.

Perlahan dia hembuskan asap nya pelan. Rasanya tak mungkin ada yang bisa menentang keelokan senja kali ini. 'Begitu juga keelokan mu, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang bisa tergila-gila padamu, benarkan ?'.

"Fuuuuuuuuhhh..."

Terang saja aku merindunya

Karena dia.. Karena dia..

.

.

Begitu indah..

Chapter Two, _Ensoleille_. End.

* * *

"Tak terasa sudah tanggal 8 Juli.. Haaaaaah, Happy Birthday Pauly.. Dan, hei ! Tunggu dulu, kau harus membayar hutangmu!"

"Voc, dia ulang tahun sekarang. Paling tidak potong bunganya untuk bulan ini ?"

"Tidak bisa, apa kau tak tahu berapa hutang pria ber-goggles tampan itu? EKH ? Sial, pekerjaan debt-collector dan fans-nya ini membuat ku repot, Cca.. Tapi sudahlah itu perkara panjang, lupakan ! Hei, SOS ini dibuka ! Eh, apa tadi yang kubilang ? Errr, lupakan.. Sekarang langsung buka saja SBSSCI-nya, Cca.."

"Hmm.. Apakah ulang tahun idolamu ini tak bisa kau tolerir dengan mengutamakan sisi fans mu dari pada sisi debt-collector mu ? Hah, ya sudahlah, dengan mengucap basmalah, SBSSCI... Dibuka ! Ehm !"

"Aminnnnn, err? Ya sudahlah, sekarang untuk reviewer yang masih menempati posisi pertama kali di fic-fic kami, **Eleamaya**-san. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas kunjungan Eleamaya-san pada fic-fic kami. Rasanya senang sekali.. :D"

"Benar. Dedikasi Eleamaya-san di fandom One Piece Indonesia benar-benar luar biasa -terharu-. Wah, soal Eleamaya-san yang terinspirasi membuat cerita baru, kami sangat menunggunya.."

"Tentu saja.. Dan terima kasih atas pujian untuk humornya.. :)"

"Yah, itu karena ide buatan mu, Voc.."

"Oi oi oi -mengibaskan tangan-. Selanjutnya, ahhhh Pauly, tak kusangka kau sekeren itu.. -nosebleed-"

"Ok, siapa selanjutnya, Voc ?"

"Selanjutnya dari **Z-san**.. -sudden fainting-"

"A...a... Iya . . Ya ampun, tentu saja ! Ehem, pertama, terima kasih kepada Z-san (apakah kami boleh memanggil seperti itu ?) yang sudah berkenan mereview fic kami.. -terharu, lagi-"

"Ahh, lupakan kegilaan kami untuk sejenak tadi. Mungkin untuk masalah co-account ini kami tak bisa berucap banyak, rasanya semua berjalan apa adanya. Karena kami punya jalan sepemikiran yang selalu sama dan menanggapi suatu hal dalam sudut pandang yang sama pula dalam hal komik. Yah, jadi mungkin itu kuncinya.. Mungkin.. ==a"

"Yah, seperti itu. Voc adalah otak cerita dan saya memberi sedikit sentuhan untuk memperjelas ide-idenya.."

"Yah, itu mungkin biasanya, tapi tidak juga.. Tapi untuk pujian Z-san itu bisa ditujukan khusus pada Cca, karena scene tersebut murni buatannya.."

"Eh .. err ? itu. ano.. eh ?"

"Hha, kau memang pemalu, Cca.. Baiklah dengan ini SOS ditutup.. Tunggu sub-story dari Weather lainnya ya.. -kalau mau tunggu sih, hhe.." -dilempar helm-


End file.
